


Out of practice, but still in the game

by CorinaLannister



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Cheerleaders, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen, POV Elena Gilbert, The Vampire Diaries 1x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/CorinaLannister
Summary: A missing moment and insight into The Vampire Diaries season 1 episode 3 where Elena attends cheer practice.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes & Elena Gilbert
Comments: 2
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	Out of practice, but still in the game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firelord65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/gifts).



[ ](https://ibb.co/876Mr8v)

Elena was out of practice, didn’t quite know what she was doing, and was watching everyone else do the moves before performing them a few beats behind them. Elena thought she was doing the moves well, so was surprised when she was told by Caroline to start at the back, and not the front. Being in the back, her thoughts were not focussed on the actual moves, they were more focussed on her failures, and how she wasn't good enough. 

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Even though Elena knew Caroline was a hard taskmaster, and would like the cheer team to be 100% perfect, It still hurt her, to just be told to sit out. Her mindsight was already fragile from the death of her parents. Due to being demoted to the back her heart wasn’t in it for the rest of the Cheerleading practice that day. The longer practice went on, the worse she was getting. Making silly mistakes, not being able to concentrate. She couldn’t do it, she couldn’t let herself feel happiness and throw herself into the sport like before. 

[](https://ibb.co/jvqfD6J)

When the end of practice came Elena half expected Caroline to cut her from the team as she had been watching her like a hawk. Elena could tell that she was disappointed, and everyone knew that was worse than when someone was angry. She couldn't believe she had failed her friend like this. Her fears were affirmed when Caroline called her over as the other girls were getting ready to leave. 

“Elena, what has gotten into you? You used to be able to do this stuff without a second thought. You started off well today, but then everything went wrong.” 

“I don’t know, Caroline. I thought it was going well until you hid me behind everyone else.” 

“You missed a lot of practice. You can’t expect to just pick it back up and learn the routine in 5 minutes. I’m doing you a favour by not making you the laughing stock of the school when you’re a beat behind.” 

This was not what Elena had been expecting to say so she didn’t say anything back, she just looked at Caroline instead. Caroline looked back at her then a look of realisation came upon Caroline’s face, “Are you upset I put you in the back?”

“Yes,” Elena replied, the bluntness of Caroline’s question causing her to answer truthfully. A frown appeared on Caroline’s face, and she seemed to be thinking something over as she took a few sips from her water bottle. 

“I suppose you could start in the second row, and not the back one at the first game,” Caroline said, her response pragmatic, yet Elena couldn’t help but feel like it was a sort of compliment. Going from being hidden to only partially hidden. Caroline was trying to make her feel better in her own way. 

It was an improvement from being cut from the team, so Elena would take it. 

“Thanks-” Elena started, a smile forming on her face, her mood lifting at the thought that Caroline thought she could still be good enough to be a part of the team. 

“Don’t thank me yet. Be here, every morning, 7am. I will help you catch up.” 

The smile fell off Elena’s face. Elena was going to ache before the end of the first week was out.


End file.
